


you fill my head with you

by qetbackhonkycat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, is it realistic richard has a flat? idk probs not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qetbackhonkycat/pseuds/qetbackhonkycat
Summary: thomas and richard doing nothing much at all
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	you fill my head with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancer/gifts).



> I don't have a clue what this is, it just happened. it's just a load of domestic drabble
> 
> do excuse any grammatical errors etc,, again I'm not a writer
> 
> this is for @thedanceronthestreets on tumblr bc u are an all round amazing human being and I'm glad I found u ok bye
> 
> enjoy!

"You need a haircut."

They're sat opposite each other in Richard's flat, eating tea, comfortable silence. 

"Excuse me?" Thomas looks up to Richard staring at him. 

"You need a haircut."

"Yes, I heard that bit. Is there any particular reason- have you just been staring at me this whole time?" 

"Not exactly." Richard somewhat lies, looking down and smiling. 

"What's wrong with my hair?" 

"Nothing. It just needs a trim." 

Richard reaches forward to touch Thomas' hair. Thomas bats his hand away. 

"Okay, mother. Is there anything else about me you would like to comment on?" 

"Oh, plenty." Richard smirks at this. 

"Oh, do shut up and finish your food."

"Yes, sir." Richard salutes. 

————————————–——

Time passes and the food's finished. They're both leaned back in their chairs. 

"You know, your hair could do with a change of style. Pretty outdated if you ask me."

"You're just being petty now." Richard scowls, a hint of playfulness. 

"Maybe I am." 

They both smile at each other from under their lashes, looking down at their lap, and resume a comfortable silence. 

After a while, Thomas let's out a peaceful sigh and begins clearing the plates away, moving them to the sink to clear away later, then makes his way back to the table. 

"What are you doing?" Richard had grabbed his hand as he walked past, playing with Thomas' fingers. 

"Don't know really. Just felt like it." He leans up to kiss Thomas, which Thomas goes to reciprocate until he gets another idea. 

"Yeah, you know, your hair really could do with a trim as well actually." Instead of meeting Richard's attempt at a kiss, he ruffles his hair, inspecting the length as if he knew what he was doing. 

"Oh, you're insufferable."

Thomas pulls on the hair at the back of Richard's head, staring into his eyes whilst doing so, a fiendish grin on his face. Thomas knew exactly what he was doing, and so did Richard. Thomas leans in, just inches from Richard's face - 

"Right. Move, I'm off to wash the dishes." Richard said, getting up and shoving him, turning away and heading to the sink. 

"What?" 

"What?" Richard repeated, an innocent, delightful grin on his face. 

"Oh, you're insufferable." Thomas said, still leaning against Richard's chair at the table. 

"Quite."

————————————–——

"Here."

"Thanks."

Richard hands Thomas a cup of tea and joins him on the sofa. Thomas lifts up his legs and places them in Richard's lap. 

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Richard questions, setting his drink down to begin drawing patterns on Thomas' feet and ankles.

"Anything."

"That really doesn't help me with my decision making if I'm honest."

"At the risk of sounding like a youth in love, I don't mind. Anything if it means spending time with you."

Richard smiles at this, trying to act coy and reserved and not as though his heart just doubled in size. 

"Mr Barrow, how you make me blush." 

"How about…" 

Thomas sets his tea down and switches positions, now laying his head in Richard's lap. 

"How about we have a lazy morning in bed…"

He takes Richard's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and stroking the top of Richard's hand with his thumb. 

"We stay for a while wrapped in each other, no need to move for anything or anyone. Then we go for some late breakfast, walk around the park and come back and do this - lay here, doing nothing much at all." 

"Sounds perfect, you old romantic." Richard places a kiss on Thomas' forehead. 

"Less of the 'old', thank you, sweetheart."

They sit like this for a while - Richard using his free hand to run his fingers through Thomas' hair. 

"It's getting late."

"Hmm."

"Let's go to bed."

"Hmm."

"Thomas. Come on, you lump, get up."

"Okay. Okay, I'm going."

Richard all but drags Thomas to bed and they lay like on the sofa - Thomas with his head on Richard's chest, Richard threading his fingers through Thomas' hair. 

"Do you think we could freeze time?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Freeze time? Stay like this for a bit longer? I don't particularly enjoy the idea of having to leave tomorrow evening."

Thomas looks up at Richard, realising he's probably spoiled the mood. 

"That makes two of us." Richard smiles, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Don't know why I brought it up, we both know how this ends, it's just part of it."

"Yeah, I suppose. Doesn't make it any easier."

"No, I guess it doesn't."

Thomas turns to look at Richard then. Richard holds onto Thomas tighter and Thomas places a kiss to Richard's jaw. 

"What're you thinking?" 

"Eh?" 

"Penny for your thoughts? What are you thinking?" 

"Nothing." Richard looks at Thomas. "I was trying to sleep, why, what are you thinking?" 

"No. You were staring off into space and don't turn this around on me, Ellis."

They're laying on their sides now, facing each other. The clock on Richard's bedside table reads 12:07am but neither of them are attempting to sleep. They'd both say they're not tired but in truth, they just don't want to waste time sleeping when they could be talking, laughing, watching each other - anything. 

"Fine. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh."

"Don't be so shocked, Mr Barrow, believe it or not you do take up quite a lot of my thoughts nowadays."

"Oh, you are charming, aren't you?" 

"I try to be." 

Richard tried to stifle a yawn but Thomas caught it. 

"Do sleep. You're the one who wished to come to bed and it is now morning."

"Staring at you is much more appealing." 

"Again with the charming. Do you ever get a day off?" 

"No, and I do love winding you up, my dear."

"What exactly were you thinking about or is that a dangerous question?" 

"Just about how I'm getting quite attached to you."

"Very poetic." Thomas huffs with a toothy smile. 

"You asked for my thoughts. Now do be quiet and let me carry on."

Thomas just stares, a slight smile. 

"As I was saying. I'm getting quite attached to you, Thomas Barrow, and I was just thinking about the moments like these. These are the ones I treasure. Us close, like this. Us two, two blokes. In private, living normal lives, together. Happy."

"Happy." 

It's all Thomas manages to say really because he is truly, utterly happy. Never did he think all those years ago as a young boy, that he would have this. In bed with a man he is completely enamoured with, living a normal life - a happy life. 

"Are you happy, Thomas Barrow?" 

"Yes, I do think I am, Mr Ellis."

He says it and he truly means it.


End file.
